


Howling at the Moon

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kingsman Werewolf AU [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Based on a conversation with nightblackbird, Gen, M/M, Not Kingsman: Golden Circle Compliant, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: The first thing Eggsy can remember is a full moon. It is also the last memory he has of his father.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with nightblackbird in a comments conversation on my story A Bedtime Story.
> 
> I hope this is what you were looking for!

The first thing Eggsy can remember is a full moon. He remembers his parents taking him out to the country, to a plot of land that was little more than forest with a bit of a car park. He remembered being excited all day, having had so much more energy than usual.

His dad just laughed at Eggsy’s enthusiasm as he stumbled out of the car. “Slow down Eggsy, we have all night.”

Eggsy nodded, waiting as his mum got out of the car. “Can we go yet Da?” Eggsy asked impatiently, straining towards the edge of the forest but not going too far from the car.

“The lad’s going to explode if you keep him waiting much longer, Lee,” Michelle laughed.

Lee laughed as well, “Alright,” he agreed. “You remember the rules Eggsy?”

“Yes Da!” Eggsy agreed, “Can we go now?”

Eggsy didn’t remember anymore than flashes of running through the woods with his parents on either side of him.

His father left for what Eggsy now knows was Kingsman training. He never saw his father again.

* * *

Dean didn’t know Eggsy and his mother were werewolves. Eggsy was glad of this, and reminded himself of such every time his body ached from one of Dean’s beatings.

His clearest memory of his father would not be tainted by Dean. Full moons after Dean were to be endured rather than enjoyed. They were spent in his room, curled up in a ball, trying not to shift into his wolf form.

It was easier in the Marines, if only because he had gotten used to confining his other half. When his mum called him, in tears about losing him as well as his father and about how she was pregnant and she didn’t know what she was going to do.

So Eggsy went home, and the first time he held his baby sister, his wolf was happier than he’d ever felt it be, humming _‘pack’ _softly, over and over.__

“Eggsy?” his mother looked unsure. “You alright babe?”

“‘M fine,” Eggsy murmured, gently rocking Daisy as she began to fuss. “Think she’s getting hungry.”

He handed her back to Michelle before taking a step back. “Something’s not right with Dean,” Eggsy murmured. “I’m gonna fix it.”

“Eggsy, babe,” Michelle’s voice was pleading. “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not,” Eggsy pulled his father’s medal out from under his shirt. “But it will be.”

* * *

It’s a long while before Eggsy can actually place the call. Several months pass, in fact, until he finds himself in Holborn Police Station, facing 18 months in the pen when he makes his one phone call.

He makes the call, and not even ten minutes later, he’s walking out of the station, shocked by the speed.

“Eggsy,” a man called out his name, drawing his attention and raising his wolf’s hackles because he doesn’t recognize the voice. “Would you like a lift home?” 

Eggsy turned to face the man, and his wolf did a complete 180, all but purring as he caught the man’s scent, odd since he was 100% human.

“Who’re you?” Eggsy asked, even as his wolf whined to get closer, chanting _“mate, mate, mate,”_ so distractingly.

“I’m the man who got you released.”

“That ain’t an answer,”

“My name is Harry Hart,” Eggsy could barely hear the man over the jubilation of his wolf. “I’m the man who gave you that medal.”

Eggsy nodded, and then he must have lost the thread of the conversation, because the next thing he knows, they’re sitting at a table in The Black Prince as Dean’s lackeys came in.

He’s gearing up to fight, to protect Harry when Harry takes them all down. _‘That shouldn’t be as arousing it is,’_ Eggsy thought as Harry left the pub. _‘But damn if it wasn’t.”_

* * *

“I ain’t ever met a tailor before,” Eggsy was getting better at ignoring his wolf’s chant of _‘mate, mate, mate,’_ but Harry looked so at ease, he had to work doubly hard, “But I know you ain’t one.”

Harry smirked and led Eggsy into one of the dressing rooms.

After quite an inspirational speech, Harry led Eggsy to a compound that must have been at least as far from the city as the forest his father had taken him to before handing him off to a bald man.

The room he’s led to held nine other people about his age. From his initial assessment of the room six of the people are humans. He wasn’t quite sure who was what, but he did know that the man who brought him into the room smelled of magic.

He went to the only open bed, next to the blond girl who smelled of several shifters and sadness that reminded him of himself when his father had died.

He filled out the card on the body bag and tried to get a feel of the room and the people.


	2. A New Pack

“Rox?” Eggsy pushed himself up to look over at the blonde, who was leaving the barracks. “Wha’?”

“Shh!” she hissed. “Come on, if you are. We haven’t got all night.”

Eggsy slipped out of bed, not even bothering to put his shoes on as he followed Roxy out of the room.

She led him out of the manor and into the woods surrounding them before she turned back to Eggsy. “Ready?”

Eggsy, still half asleep and full of full moon energy, nodded, watching as Roxy stripped and shifted into a lean feline form. Eggsy thought it was a cheetah. He followed a second later, stripping his pajama trousers and shifting as well.

The two, wolf and cheetah, circled each other, sniffing for a moment before Eggsy licked a stripe up Roxy’s cheek before darting away, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was following him.

The two played chase all night, only returning to their clothes and shifting back as the sun rose.

“Didn’t know there were were-cheetahs,” Eggsy said, pulling on his trousers.

“I’m not a were,” Roxy said. “I’m a shifter. My dads are both werewolves though, so I’ve always run on the full moon. Are you a bitten wolf?”

“No, I’m born,” Eggsy answered. “But my Da died right after my first moon, so I didn’t get much info.”

Roxy frowned. “You need to meet my Da then,” she said. “He can help you with all this.”

“And you can’t?”

“I’m not a wolf,” Roxy said. “I don’t have the same instincts. Plus, Da comes from one of the oldest families in the supernatural world.”

“Sounds like a prick.”

Roxy laughed. “That’s what Poppa always says,” her expression shifted, turning melancholy. “Said.”

“Is that why you always smell so sad?” Eggsy asked quietly. “Even when you’re playing you’re still sad.”

“Yeah,” Roxy ran a hand through her hair. “And you want to know the most fucked up part?”

Eggsy hummed, encouraging her to continue.

“We’re all competing for his job.”

“Means my Da died trying to get this job,” Eggsy added.

“Yet we’re still here.”

“We’re still here,” Eggsy agreed. “Must be in our blood.”

“Must be.”

Roxy opened the door to the barracks, jumping back as a wall of water flooded out the door.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy blurted, looking into the room as soon as the water finished gushing out.

Everyone was huddled around the toilets, holding shower head tubes in their hands.

“Amelia!” Roxy dashed into the room, to the bed closest to the door where the only other girl in the program was lying. “Eggsy, help.”

Eggsy followed, helping Roxy move Amelia onto the floor. “She still has a pulse,” Eggsy murmured. “You massage her chest, try and get her to cough up all that water.”

Roxy did as directed while Eggsy held Amelia in the recovery position.

“Charlie!” Eggsy barked, “Go find Merlin.”

The named boy didn’t move, but one of the others did, running out of the room.

“She’s not breathing Eggsy,” Roxy said, voice low. “She may not be human.”

“I know she isn’t,” Eggsy agreed. “But whatever she is, she still has to breathe.”

The boy who had run out of the room returned with Merlin in tow, toting a huge first aid kit.

“She has a pulse, but she ain’t breathin’,” Eggsy reported, moving to the side so that Merlin could assess Amelia as easily as he could.

“How long has she been like this?” Merlin asked, kneeling next to her as well.

“We got here about five minutes ago. I don’t know how long the room was flooded before we got here.”

Merlin nodded. “Help me get her to medical,” Merlin instructed, standing. “You have her, Mr. Unwin?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy stood, bringing Amelia with him.

“You as well Ms. Morton,” Merlin said, leaving the room.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the barrack room, Merlin stopped, directing Eggsy and Roxy to an empty room. “You can stop pretending now Amelia," he said with a sigh.

Amelia immediately sat up in Eggsy’s arms. “You can put me down now,” she informed him sweetly.

“Merlin, what’s going on?” Roxy asked, giving Amelia an appraising look.

“I could ask you the same question Roxanne,” Merlin sighed. “Where were you?”

“It’s the full moon, Hamish,” Roxy answered.

“Roxy,” Merlin, Hamish apparently, warned.

“Come on,” Roxy sighed, “Eggsy’s a werewolf, Amelia’s obviously working with you, nymph?”

“Selkie.”

“Makes sense. Anyway,” she continued. “Amelia's a selkie and I’ve known you since I was three.”

“Fine, but check in with me on full moons, alright?”

“Sure thing,” Roxy beamed. “What about Amelia?”

“Tell the others we did the best we could, but she didn’t make it.”

Roxy nodded, letting herself fall into a defeated slump as if Amelia had actually died. “Come on Eggsy,” she said, voice holding just enough grief for an acquaintance

Eggsy wasn’t quite sure how she’d done it, but he followed her anyways, letting a shellshocked expression fall over his face, letting Roxy explain the situation before collapsing into his bed.

Roxy surprised him by flopping on top of him with a sigh a few minutes later.

“Alright there Rox?” he asked, shifting the both of them so she was only half on top of him.

“Didn’t think there’d be any other supernatural beings here,” Roxy mumbled, her face hidden in Eggsy’s neck. “Thought I’d have to get by without a pack from now on.” She paused, looking up at Eggsy. “How were you going to do it? Your instincts are a lot stronger than mine.”

“I haven’t really had a pack since my da died,” Eggsy murmured. “Haven’t had a moon run for a while either.”

Roxy pulled away, looking at Eggsy for a long moment. “How could you stand it?” she asked.

Eggsy shrugged uncomfortably. “I didn’t want Dean to know. The wolf half, that belonged to my da, and Dean didn’t deserve to know. Does...does that make any sense?”

“Yeah,” Roxy nodded, settling back down. “Get some sleep, Merlin’s an asshole and is gonna wake us up soon.”

Eggsy did, his inner wolf rumbling happily in a way it hadn’t for a long time.

* * *

“Pick a puppy,” Merlin gestured towards the cages in front of him.

Eggsy felt his wolf whining again, it had been a lot more active lately, surprising him. He walked up to the cages. Standing back a bit as the other candidates picked over the cages.

When Charlie and his lackeys left with their dogs, large ones, of course, he stepped forward and opened a cage with a small tan dog in it. “Come here boy,” he murmured, holding his hand out for the dog to sniff. “You wanna go JB?”

The dog sniffed his fingers for a second before he yapped once and licked Eggsy’s fingers.

“There’s my boy,” Eggsy laughed, gently pulling the dog out of the cage, putting the lead on his collar. “Let’s go.”

Roxy gave him a look, Eggsy couldn’t blame her, JB was a lot smaller than all of the other dogs. “He felt right,” he murmured so that only Roxy could hear. “Like you and Daisy.”

Roxy nodded thoughtfully as Merlin called their attention again.

* * *

“Come on,” Roxy pulled Eggsy up. 

“Where are we going?” Eggsy asked, stumbling as he was pulled along before he got his feet under him.

“My da just got back from a mission,” she answered. “We’re going to see him.”

“Are you sure he’ll want to meet me?” Eggsy asked, tugging uselessly to get his hand back.

“Absolutely,” Roxy said, knocking perfunctorily on the door before letting herself in and draping herself over the figure on the bed. The figure didn’t protest, just wrapping an arm around Roxy.

“I brought a friend,” she murmured, “He’s pack.”

“You don’t usually make friends that easily,” the man said, “Is he the one I can smell all over you?”

Roxy nodded. “He didn’t have a pack Da,” she whimpered. “He hadn’t even had a proper moon since he was six.”

Eggsy could see the man’s Alpha instinct rise as he sat up. His own wolf rose, not in challenge, this felt more like acknowledgment. “Alpha,” he murmured, baring his neck.

The man stood, crossing the room to stand in front of Eggsy, looking him up and down. “Your mother and sister?”

“Mum’s turned, she doesn’t know much, Da died before he could teach us much. Daisy’s not even a year, but she’s wolf.”

The Alpha nodded. “You didn’t take the position of Alpha?”

“I was six. I learned to repress my instincts because of Dean. I only felt something when Daisy was born.”

“You’re willing to learn?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Then welcome to the pack,” he said, one hand going to clasp the back of Eggsy’s neck firmly. “Call me Percival.”

Eggsy nodded as Percival led him to the bed where Roxy was still sprawled, watching the interaction with JB and Delilah. “Told you he’d like you,” she murmured as they settled into a puppy pile.

Eggsy hummed happily, letting himself float in the feeling of his new pack.


	3. About Harry

Something was wrong, Eggsy could tell something was wrong and he was jittery all day as he tried to figure it out.

When Merlin came into the room, a serious look on his face, worry in his scent.

“Eggsy, with me,” he said shortly. “Roxy, you should probably come as well.”

Both young shifters stood immediately, following Merlin to the medical bay. Where Harry was laying on a gurney, attached to several different machines.

“Shit,” Roxy cursed lowly. “Hamish, where’s Da?”

“On assignment,” Merlin answered, even as their voices became fainter in Eggsy’s ears as his vision tunneled on Harry’s prone form in the bed.

“Who?” Eggsy gritted out. “Who hurt?”

“We don’t know Eggsy,” Merlin answered. “There was an explosion, but we don’t know who caused it.”

“Will he be okay?” Roxy asked, pushing Eggsy into the bedside chair.

“There’s no sign of brain damage,” Merlin answered as Eggsy grabbed Harry’s hand. “Now it’s just a question of when he wakes up.”

“Eggsy?” Roxy put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he gritted out. “Can’t...can’t think.”

“Shit,” Merlin groaned.

“You know what’s going on,” Roxy said, not even asking. “What is it?”

“They’re true mates,” Merlin answered. “Your parents were the same way until Percival turned James, every time either of them got hurt.”

“How do we fix it?” she demanded. “He can’t do training like this.”

“He’ll be a bit better once he’s out of the room, but he won’t be completely back to normal until Harry wakes up and they fuck it out.”

“I’m taking him back to the barracks,” Roxy said, manhandling him up. “Send Da our way as soon as he gets back.”

Merlin nodded as Roxy all but carried Eggsy out of the room.

* * *

“You two are always all over each other,” Charlie sneered. “Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t been kicked out because of a baby conceived in a broom closet yet.”

“Don’t be crude Charlie,” Roxy hummed. “It was on your bed.”

“And I know how to wear a condom,” Eggsy put in. “So fuck off.”

The man stormed off in a huff, leaving Eggsy and Roxy laughing at his expense.

“Why do people assume we’re fucking?” Eggsy complained a moment later.

“Because, don’t you know, a man and a woman can’t be friends without fucking,” Roxy said primly.

“Do you think it would help if I told them I was gay?”

“Nope,” Roxy said cheerily. “Get up, I’m hungry.”

Eggsy grumbled, but he still got up, following Roxy to the kitchen to beg some food off the chef who had a soft spot for Eggsy.

* * *

Eggsy stopped halfway through a story about something he had done with his mates Ryan and Jamal, stopping mid-sentence before he started _beaming._

“Eggsy?” Roxy poked his arm. “It’s a good story, but it’s not that good.”

“He’s awake,” Eggsy breathed, “Rox, Harry’s awake!”

“Then go!” Roxy exclaimed, pushing him towards the door. “Go!”

Eggsy did, dashing down the halls until he reached the med bay. He paused in front of the door to Harry’s room, drawing in a deep breath before pushing the door open.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice was hoarse as Eggsy all but threw himself at the bedridden man. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d lost you,” Eggsy murmured. “And then I felt you wake up. You were asleep for so long Harry.”

Harry ran a hand through Eggsy’s hair, “It’s alright my dear boy.”

“You can’t leave me, Harry,” Eggsy said, “I saw what losing James did to Percy, and they had 17 years together.”

“Eggsy…”

“And I didn’t say anything before, but that’s because I didn’t know, because my Da died right after my first moon. But Alpha Percival’s been teaching me a lot while you were unconscious.”

“Eggsy, love, calm down, alright?”

Eggsy took several deep breaths, all but sobbing against Harry’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“There’s no need to be sorry love,” Harry murmured. “I take it you are a werewolf as well?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy murmured. “My da was too.”

“And you said that we are mates?”

“My wolf recognized you the first time I saw you, outside the police station. But I understand, if you don’t want anything to do with me.”

“Eggsy,” Harry gently coaxed Eggsy’s face out of his chest. He held the younger man’s face in his hands, their eyes locked for a long moment before pulling him in for a deep, extremely passionate kiss. “I will never turn you away, my boy. Not now, not ever.”

Eggsy whimpered, “Harry,” he whined as the older pulled away.

“I’m still hooked up to the monitors, love, we don’t want to give the nurses a show now, do we?”

Eggsy growled possessively.

“I didn’t think so,” Harry said with a laugh. “Don’t worry love, it won’t be too long.”

Eggsy grumbled unhappily when a knock came on the door.

“Come in,” Harry called as Eggsy tried his best to merge with Harry.

“I see this is where Eggsy ran off to,” Percival said drily from the doorway. “Alright there Harry?”

“Just fine Percival,” Harry said fondly. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” Percival said, taking the chair next to the bed. “We’re two agents down and I’ve been mentoring two different trainees on two different things.”

“I apologize,” Harry said dryly. “Can you get me out of here? I would like to have some privacy with my mate.”

Eggsy growled happily at the possessive wording.

“I do believe Eggsy agrees with that idea,” Percival noted. “I’ll do my best.”

“Much appreciated.”


	4. Fuck Kentucky

“You’re banging your sponsor,” Charlie curled a lip at the thought. “Must be a bloody fantastic shag.”

“None of your business,” Eggsy dismissed. “Go bother someone else.”

“Don’t want to,” Charlie leaned in. “One cock sleeve is as good as any other.”

“Charlie…” Eggsy started.

“Mr. Hesketh,” Harry said sharply from behind Charlie. “I would thank you to step away from my mate.”

Charlie gave Eggsy a dirty look before glaring at Harry. “Wolves,” he hissed.

“Vampire,” Harry returned. “My mate, please.”

Charlie moved away, wiping his hands as if they were covered with something dirty before leaving the area.

“Eggsy?” Harry put out a hand.

Eggsy shuddered, moving to take the offered hand. “I hate vampires. They always make me feel dirty.”

“It’s alright love,” Harry said with a fond smile. “Are you ready for the party tonight?”

“I guess,” Eggsy sighed, “She didn’t look like the world’s best conversationalist.”

“I suppose not,” Harry laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Eggsy nodded, going to meet Roxy so they could leave the manor.

* * *

“Jesus fuck, Harry,” Eggsy breathed, collapsing into his mate. “What the fuck?”

“It was a test love,” Harry answered. “Are you alright?”

“‘M a bit shaken,” Eggsy murmured, “A train, really, Haz?”

“We had to make sure you were serious,” Harry answered. “There aren’t many ways to stop a speeding train.”

Eggsy agreed with a shudder. “Take me home Harry.”

Harry smiled softly and led him back to the train.

* * *

“I actually had a question for you, if you don’t mind Eggsy,” Harry said after three martinis each.

“Anything Haz,” Eggsy responded eagerly.

“I want you to give me the Bite.”

Eggsy sobered up instantly. “Are you sure?” he asked. “This is a big deal, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, since I first found out Percival was a wolf. Especially after he and James adopted Roxy.”

“You want to run,” Eggsy murmured.

“You all seem so pleased after a good run, I want to join you.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed, “Tonight?”

“No time like the present.”

“Then lead the way.”

* * *

Arthur was a prick.

He was a prick, and he was a vampire, and he didn’t give two shits about anybody.

Eggsy was not going to shoot JB, but he was going to kill Arthur, as soon as he got his hands on some holy water.

“Get out.”

Eggsy did, first going to the nearest Catholic church for some holy water before returning to Harry’s house.

Harry was waiting for him when Eggsy arrived. He looked gloriously angry, the flush of his skin highlighting the fresh mate bite on his neck. “Really Eggsy?” he asked, “Are you trying to make a fool out of the both of us?”

“He’s such a prick, Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed, “And he’s a vamp, how have you put up with him for so long?”

“One does what they must to serve the greater good Eggsy,” Harry answered coldly. “I’ve just received a call from Merlin. I have a mission in Kentucky. You are to stay here until I get back. Am I understood?”

“But Harry-”

“Am. I. Understood? It’s a yes or no question Eggsy, and we both know the correct answer.”

“Yes Harry,” Eggsy murmured. “I’ll stay here.”

Harry softened, pulling Eggsy in for a hug, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I may be angry with you,” he said quietly. “But that doesn’t make me love you any less.”

“I love you too,” Eggsy mumbled. “Be careful out there, yeah?”

“Always,” Harry extracted himself from the hold with one more kiss before leaving the house. The click of the door sounded much too final.

* * *

Eggsy was barely able to keep himself from attacking Chester King and tearing his throat out with his bare teeth. Instead, he switched the brandy glasses, not knowing if Chester had laced the drink with a poison effective against werewolves as he put the holy water in the other’s drink.

He stared dispassionately as the vampire died again before taking his phone and digging out the microchip Valentine had put in his neck.

Now he just had to find Merlin and Roxy.

* * *

“He told me what happened with Harry,” Roxy murmured once they were on the plane. “That you saw it.”

Eggsy nodded, staring dully into space. “Guess this is what Mum felt after Da died.”

“It’ll be okay,” Roxy murmured. “You’ll get through it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy stifled a yawn. “God, I’m knackered.”

“Then get some sleep, we’ve got a while until we get where we’re going.”

Eggsy hummed, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, what was I thinking with chapter titles, I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel here, and that's just with story titles, let alone chapters.


	5. A Happily Ever After

“Well you look like a Kingsman,” the, heavily pregnant, man with one arm in the cell next to Tilde’s said. “Let me guess Harry’s recruit for my position?”

Eggsy blinked. “James Morton?”

“Figured you’d know me as Lancelot,” the man grinned. “Although, I suppose you’re Lancelot now, aren’t you? Bit green for this mission, though.”

“Nah, that’s Rox,” Eggsy answered. “I’m here because Merlin didn’t know who else he could trust, and there wasn’t time to get anyone else.”

“Roxy is Lancelot?” James murmured. “My little girl?”

“Not so little,” Eggsy answered. “She can kick my arse with ease.”

“Is she here?” James asked. “And Percy?”

“Merlin just went to get her, we need all hands on deck here. And I don’t know about Percival, I haven’t heard from anyone since the signal went out.”

James blanched. “Ask Merlin,” he demanded. “He can check Percy’s tracker, he can tell if he’s alive at least.”

Eggsy nodded, turning and tapping the side of his glasses to contact Merlin again.

“Eggsy, done with the princess already?” Merlin asked wryly.

“Not funny Hamish,” Eggsy gritted out. “I found someone interesting though, and he has a couple of demands.”

“Demands?” Merlin was instantly on alert again. “Are you safe Eggsy?”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy turned so that Merlin could see who he had found. “Got Rox yet?”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin breathed, “She just went to change out of her flight suit. You’re going to make her bloody year. Do you have your spare glasses?”

“Thought you said they were DNA coded,” Eggsy said as he pulled them out of his inside pocket and handing them to James.

“I can alter that,” Merlin said, “Since I have his DNA on file.”

“Merlin?” James slid the glasses on. “Check the tracker, is Percy still alive?”

“Give me a second,” Merlin is quiet for a moment. “All agents but Arthur, Kay, and Bedivere, alive and well.”

“And Galahad,” Eggsy murmured.

“No,” Merlin said, surprised. “His tracker is still transmitting vital signs.”

“He’s alive?” Eggsy’s voice cracked.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Hamish,” Roxy’s voice came from the background of Merlin’s feed. “What’s going on?”

“Roxy,” James called out to his daughter.

“Poppa,” Roxy’s voice was clearer this time, Merlin must have given her a pair of glasses, “Poppa, what are you...you’re alive?”

“I am,” James agreed. “And you are Lancelot.”

“I wouldn’t let Da propose anyone else,” Roxy said. “Where are you?”

“One of Valentine’s cells,” Eggsy answered. “Right next to Tilde’s.”

“We’ll be at the bunker in five minutes,” Merlin said, “Roxy will be there in five point two.”

Eggsy laughed. “You gonna be alright here while I go free a few more people?”

“I’ve got some good company,” James said, gesturing towards his glasses. “God, never thought I’d miss these stupid glasses.”

“Maybe you’ll wear them now,” Merlin retorted.

“You alright Eggsy?” Tilde asked as Eggsy stepped out of the room, taking his glasses off.

“Yeah,” Eggsy let out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m great.” He took a couple of steadying breaths. “How do the planes look?”

“They all have pilots,” she answered. “Should be enough to get everyone home.”

“Good,” Eggsy sighed, “Let’s get everyone out, send them towards the hangar. If you have any problems, call me.” He pointed to James’ cell. “Leave him be, he’s one of mine and his daughter will be here soon.”

Tilde nodded and both set off in opposite directions, opening cells and explaining the situation to the occupants as they went.

“You’re good at this,” Tilde said, once they’d finished the first hall. “You’d make a good king.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy took a long drink from a bottle of water pilfered from the mini fridge in one of the cells. “If that’s an offer, I’ll have to say no though.”

“You’d be one of the most powerful people in the world,” she offered. “Especially after all this.”

“I already have a partner,” Eggsy denied. “And I don’t need to be a king, I’m already a Kingsman.”

Tilde gave him a long look. “Alright,” she agreed. “They must be a special person.”

“He is,” Eggsy agreed. “He really is.”

* * *

Eggsy was on edge all day. The plane from Kentucky, provided by the Statesman, was arriving today, carrying Harry Hart, the new Arthur. 

So Eggsy was waiting on the tarmac with Merlin. Roxy had planned on joining them but James had gone into labor earlier that day, so she was with them, sending Eggsy millions of pictures of her new siblings.

Eggsy was smiling down at a picture that she had just sent him of all three of them lined up in a cot when the plane came into view. He looked up and watched the plane landed, standing back when Merlin put a hand on his shoulder as the medical staff unloaded Harry and brought him into the building.

“To med bay?” Eggsy asked.

Merlin nodded, letting Eggsy followed the staff into the building.

* * *

“I wasn’t unconscious that long, was I?”

Eggsy jumped, careful not to jostle Michael too much. “You’re awake!”

“And you’re holding a pup,” Harry returned. “How long was I unconscious?”

“Three months.”

“And the pup?”

“It turns out,” Eggsy said with a small smile. “That the position of Lancelot wasn’t actually vacant.”

“James is alive?”

“And he was heavily pregnant when I found him,” Eggsy shifted Michael so that Harry could see him. “I’m babysitting while he gets another fitting for his arm. Rox should be back soon. Becky needed a change.”

“Twins?”

“Triplets,” Roxy corrected, coming back into the room carrying Becky. “Merlin has AJ, he’s rather taken with how shiny Merlin’s head is.”

Harry laughed, sitting up in the bed. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure,” Eggsy said, carefully handing the pup to his mate, adjusting his hold so that it was steady. “You alright?” he murmured.

Harry nodded. “This might be us someday,” he murmured. “With our own pup?”

“Sooner than you’re thinking, probably,” Eggsy responded a bit tentatively. “Maybe...six months?”

“Eggsy, are you…?” Harry noticed the slight change in Eggsy’s scent, noticed the new, sweeter notes of pregnancy in it. “You’re pregnant?”

“I just found out this morning,” he said with a slightly wet laugh. “I was so excited to tell you, but I didn’t think you’d be awake for it.”

“Well, I am now, love,” Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “I’m here now.”

* * *

“You planning on coming to bed anytime soon love?” Eggsy asked, standing in the doorway of Lee’s nursery.

“I’ll be right there love,” Harry hummed, still standing over Lee’s crib.

“He’ll still be here in the morning Haz,” Eggsy said with a laugh.

“I know,” Harry said, turning to face his mate as he came into the room, “It’s just...I never thought I’d have this,” he said quietly.

Eggsy made a soft, pained noise. “Well you do now love,” he pulled Harry down into a kiss. “Now it’s time for bed,” he pulled Harry out of the room. “The full moon is tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, following Eggsy from the nursery and into the master bedroom. “I love you,” he murmured as he let Eggsy herd him into bed.

“I love you too Haz,” Eggsy smiled. “Now go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fanfare noises* The final chapter! The sequel is almost finished, probably just a few more sentences when I get around to finishing it and then I have to type it up. I'm hoping to get it up on Monday or Tuesday.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
